Just Click Send
by aroundight
Summary: Being the weakest in English, Tsuna is given a chance in class to practice the language by writing to a pen-pal from Simon Middle School. By chance, he chooses the name Enma Kozato but had carelessly assumed he was a girl by the name!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Being the weakest in English, Tsuna Sawada is given a chance in class to practice the language by writing to a pen-pal from Simon Middle School. By chance, he chooses the name Enma Kozato, but had carelessly assumed Enma was a girl by the name!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a re-make of my story Just Click Send! Very much in-progress, but I hope I can keep updating this 'til it's finished. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Sitting down on his seat, waiting for their English teacher to end the last class, the day was going by normally; a boring class here, a tedious homework there. It was quiet for once, and it was believed it would remain that way until the end of the day. Tsuna reached out for his bag, assuming that the teacher would finally dismiss them a little earlier, before their attention was called. "Before I end the class, I want to announce something: I have a little project for everyone to do," Their teacher smiled, faltering when a silent groans and whines were heard inside the classroom, Tsuna being one of them. "Now, now, it's not that difficult."<p>

The brunette sat back up, waiting for this little project to be explained. He honestly didn't want to have another project, especially for _English_ class. He was quite poor at it, so he was clinging to the idea that it wouldn't be difficult like his teacher said—"I have a friend from another school, and we decided to do this little project." He explained, as he pulled out a cup from the drawer. "All everyone has to do is to communicate with their pen-pal from Simon Middle School." He grinned, receiving mixed reactions from the class.

Tsuna blinked. He hadn't heard of that school. Was it near? Was it not that known? Those details aside, he felt relief wash over him. Their project was just talk to a pen-pal? Well, that should be easy enough. He sighed, slightly slumping over his seat—

"But since this is English class, I'm expecting you communicate in English."

"Hiee!?" The brunette quickly straightened his back, alarmed by the instruction. A few glances were sent his way, the teacher just shaking his head with a slight smirk. He knew the spiky haired boy was not the strongest, in fact, the weakest among the class. Not his problem; besides, he had something else in mind for assessment.

A student raised his hand for a question. "Teacher, how will you know if we've been talking to them and vice-versa?"

"Ah, well, I'll be checking up on my friend once in a while. I will be asking you too. I need you to do this until winter vacation, which is about…three months from now." He nodded his head, "Any more questions?"

"How will we be graded?"

"Well, this little project is just to practice your English. I don't plan to read on everyone's messages. In the end, I'll be giving a test and see how much you've practiced. Won't be too difficult as long as you've been practicing basic English." Once he answered the question, a few voices suddenly chattering about privacy and possible scenarios that could happen between pen-pals, like falling in love or meeting a stalker.

Feeling helpless from this little project, Tsuna subtly glanced at Kyoko with slight worry and terror in his eyes. What if she gets a guy and they have _chemistry_—

"Alright, alright," The teacher hushed everyone, raising the cup he brought out. "In here are the names of Simon Middle School students. Pick one and that'll be your pen-pal. No returns, no exchanges." He grinned as if he had made a pun, though no one as much noticed it. The cup was passed around the class, and once it reached the brunette, he reached into it, taking the farthest he could get. Of course, he hoped it was someone nice enough to put up with his English, and someone to actually _practice_ it with. Once he pulled the paper out, he passed it along to his seatmate, and read the name and email written on it:

Kozato Enma

kozator

"Has everyone gotten one?" The teacher asked, shaking the now-empty cup with his hand and holding his belongings with his other. Hearing no one answer, he was ready to go like every student. Just on cue, the last school bell rang. "Alright, everyone is dismissed. Talk to your pen-pals!"

Chatter and giggles ensued as soon as they were dismissed, some leaving the class as soon as they were ready. Meanwhile, Tsuna read the name again.

Kozato Enma.

He guessed it was a girl by the name.

"Tsuna-kun!" Any thoughts in his mind disappeared once he heard his name being called by the familiar voice. He stood up from his seat when he felt his stomach flip. Kyoko smiled at him. "Who did you get?"

"Er… Someone named Enma Kozato." The brunette answered with a shy smile. He was happy that she even bothered to ask who he got. "How about you?" Inside his head, he hoped it wouldn't be a boy. _Please don't be a—_

"Her name is Shiki Kimoto." She said.

"Ah." His eyes brightened the slightest at the word 'her', and he nodded.

As students started leaving the classroom, Gokudera and Yamamoto approached his desk. Of course, Kyoko had asked the same question. Gokudera seemed to have gotten…someone named Shittopi? (He wasn't sure if the name was even correct. It didn't have a last name) while Yamamoto had Kaoru Mizuno. All were very unfamiliar names from an unfamiliar school.

"Kyoko!" Turning their attention, it was Hana who called. "I have to go now," Kyoko said, smiling at the three friends before leaving with Hana.

Tsuna smiled and waved back as she left, that warm feeling never leaving until he looked down on his paper for the nth time.

He had to admit that he was a bit nervous.

"Tenth! Let's go!"

"A-Ah, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the brunette arrived home, he greeted his mother (and everyone else in the house for that matter), and made his way to his bedroom. Tsuna dropped his bag on its usual spot before tiredly lying down on his bed. Eyes closed, he stretched his arms as a loud yawn left his mouth. "Yaaaaaaawn—_hiiiee!_?" As soon as his eyes opened, he found his baby tutor standing on his stomach, watching him with that smile he knew meant something he didn't like if he didn't get up from the bed.

"Napping so soon, dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn!" He yelped, quickly sitting up just as the tutor jumped back. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good," Reborn said, watching his student calming down from the shock. "You have something to do, don't you?" Tsuna should know what he meant.

Tsuna huffed, ready to sigh, until he caught Reborn who still had that glint in his eyes saying 'no complaints or else'. He held his breath, and exhaled through his nose. "Better start with the easier one I guess," He mumbled as he slipped off he bed and opened the laptop on his desk. "I have to email a pen-pal for English class." He explained to Reborn as he went to the type his email for Enma.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>kozator

**From: **tsunakun

l

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this isn't the easier one.<em>

Five minutes have passed and Tsuna was still staring at the blinking line and blank space. "T-This is so hard." He sulked, hanging his head down with a look of distress. Writing in English is one thing, but writing to a girl he's never _met_ before is another. He didn't want to particular start on his Math homework either, so it was either he does this or the other. He definitely preferred this one.

Reborn watched him since he's started, and ultimately concluded Tsuna was going to get nowhere for today if he didn't give him ideas. "Still nothing?" Reborn jumped on the desk, and gazed at the empty message space. Well, if talking to a girl was his problem, he can help—

Without using the Dying Will Bullet, of course.

"Well for starters, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

Tsuna blinked, turning his head to Reborn. "R-Right," He said, a mental slap on his forehead for not considering doing that soon. Still, he was lost for words: English words, to be specific. "Well, this is for practice." He mumbled under his breath as he finally began typing to his pen-pal.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>kozator

**From: **tsunakun

_Dear Enma,_

_Hello! I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna! I grabbed your name so I guess this means  
>we're pen-pals from now on, right? I hope to improve my English with you. I'm very bad at it.<br>In fact, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here. It's nice to meet you!_

* * *

><p>At least that's what he <em>thought<em> he was writing.

Finishing his short, well-thought out message, he read it once more before clicking send. As soon as he saw the word _'Sent!'_ he felt his stomach churn from the nervousness. Was it supposed to feel like this?

Reborn smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yes it was."

* * *

><p>After finishing his math homework (no thanks to Reborn) and having dinner with the family, Tsuna and Reborn returned to the bedroom. All the way from the door, Tsuna could see an icon blinking from the screen.<p>

_(1) New Email/s!_

"Look!" He hurried to his laptop and clicked on the email. "She replied!"

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> tsunakun

**From:** kozator

_Dear Tsuna-kun,_

_It's nice to meet you too! You can call me Enma. It's okay if your English is bad. I can still understand it.  
>I'm still working on mine too. Talking to each other would help a lot. Let's be good friends?<em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna can't believe that his pen-pal replied that fast! What more, he can't believe he understood what she was trying to say— Enma's English seemed much better than his, obviously. Still, it was a relief that she seemed nice and willing to talk to him despite the broken English. He even felt unusually happy.<p>

His next message didn't take too long to type like the first, though still with slight difficulty, deleting words and phrases. Difference is, Tsuna was smiling as he typed the message down.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>kozator

**From: **tsunakun

_Dear Enma,_

_Thank goodness! I'd definitely like to be friends! I'm surprised that you even understood what I was trying to say there.  
>If you've only seen my grades in English... It's nothing to be proud of.<em>

* * *

><p>Reborn, being the watcher, smiled a bit too. "I agree."<p>

"Reborn!"


End file.
